officialclubpenguinonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
All In A Day's Work
is the second winning story from Penguin Tales Volume 2. The story can be found in Book Room. It is about a secret agent on a mission to find the missing penguin agents. Story The secret mission was assigned to me. I knew it was serious. They said to come alone and tell no one of my whereabouts. I could feel the suspense rising as I entered the HQ. “Agent, you’re the only one qualified to take on such a serious duty,” G said with a dignified tone. “Tell me more,” I answered, trying not to sound too eager. “Three of our finest agents went on a mission yesterday, but they never came back.” I felt a bad feeling in my left flipper. You see, when there is trouble, my left flipper gets a little twitch. “Where were they headed?” I questioned. “Someone had called saying that the Pizza Parlor was broken into. They found a lead and went to the Forest. We lost all communication after that,” G explained. “Here: take this. Just in case,” he said handing me a jetpack. I decided to get right down to it. I immediately went to the Pizza Parlor. I began asking the owner a couple of questions. “They came in and asked me about what I saw then they searched the place,” he answered. He didn’t act at all suspicious so I kept up my search. As I went outside I heard a scraping noise coming from the Lighthouse. I rushed to the source, but it was only Captain Rockhopper scraping the ice off his ship. I decided to head into the Forest. Suddenly I saw a dark figure move through the trees. As quiet as a mouse I moved toward it. Then I saw it, and wished it had been something besides a black puffle. “No luck so far,” I thought bitterly. Then a distress call came in on my Spy Phone. I rushed to the Cove, where it was coming from. I looked but there seemed to be on disturbance. “Help!” a raspy voice whispered, and I saw one of the agents amongst the kelp. I quickly checked him over for injuries, but he was fine. “What happened?” I asked, frightened at the exhausted penguin before me. “We were checking the Forest when we heard a noise, then we were wiped out by a wave,” he said hoarsely. “My voice went bad as I called for help.” I tried not to question him too much for fear his voice would be completely lost. “Where are the others?” I asked as I helped prop him up on a log. “I don’t know. I heard something like a horn but then I fainted.” He tried to say more but I shushed him. “I’ll get you to the Lodge to warm up and get some rest.” He thanked me for his rescue and I continued my investigation. With no luck finding the other agents on the shore I went to investigate the Dock. When I got there I was shocked to see an abandoned Spy Phone, and the boat that usually set there was gone. Just then I saw movement in the ocean; it was the two other agents! “We ran out of fuel, please help us!” they cried. “I will!” I called back. Quickly as I could I started up the jetpack. “Why are you out here?” I asked hovering above the boat. “We were wiped out by a wave on the shore of the Cove. Our fellow agent was nowhere to be found so we decided to go looking,” one said. “Well the other penguin is safe and sound at the Lodge, so let’s just get you to safety,” I said grasping the flipper of one of the agents tightly. “Now you grab her flipper,” I instructed. He did so and I flew them to the ground. “Thanks a million,” they said. I reported back to the HQ. G was very amazed at the major feat I had performed. “Excellent work Agent!” I just laughed and said, “All in a day’s work!” THE END Gallery DaysWork1.png DaysWork2.png DaysWork3.png DaysWork4.png DaysWork5.png See Also *Penguin Tales Volume 2 *My Puffle's Party *The Day My Puffle Went On An Adventure Category:Penguin Tales